The Beginning Of The Dead
by AnimeSamagirl
Summary: A Girl named Kayla wakes up to chaos, and mysterious creatures. Is she the only survivor, or will she find a group to survive with?
1. chapter 1

Author's Note: **_This is just a random fanfiction i am creating about the series i don't know any of the actual characters in the_** ** _series so i will be creating my own characters for this. Thats all, please enjoy._**

 **Chapter 1**

 **One morning I awoke to screaming. I thought i was still dreaming,and tried to wake up. But i soon realized that this wasen't a dream, this was reality.** I got out of bed and walked over to the window. People were running from weird green people with gross flesh, and blood on them. I was still half asleep and didn't really understand what was happening.

I walked over to my dresser and opened the first one. I dug through all my shirts to the bottom where i kept a knife, just in case a robber broke in. I picked up the knife and walked outside of my bedroom.

I walked over to my older brothers room and knocked a couple of times. There was no response.

Usually he would yell," GO AWAY YOU LITTLE BRAT." I knocked a few more times. Still no response. I walked over to my parents bedroom. I knocked on their door just as i did my to my brothers. There was no response. This is when i started to get worried.

My brother, nor parents were answering their doors. I walked downstairs. When i got downstairs everything was a wreck. Tables were flipped, windows were broken, precious things were all over the floor. I cautiosly walked around the main room.

As i walked around i started smelling some weird kind of smell. It smelt like rotting flesh and blood. I nearly threw up cause of how gross it smelt. As i got closer to the weird smell, i could here strange noises coming from the kitchen. I peeked into the kitchen. It looked like one of the creatures that people were running from.

As i got a little closer, i accidentally stepped on one of the creeky floor boards. It was at that moment, i felt my stomack curl. The creature turned around and started walking towards me. It was slow, but i was still terrified. The creature got closer and closer, and as it did i stabbed it in the head.

After i stabbed it, the creature fell to the floor. " What that hec was that thing," I said to myself. I ran upstairs and changed into something else, cause i was still in my pj's. After i changed into better clothes, i decided to go outside to find out what was going on. When i walked outside, it looked like an earthquank had struck the neighbor hood.

I walked around the abandoned street, and walked over to peoples, houses to see if anyone was inside. As i walked down the street i saw a figure run down a dark little side ally. I ran after the the person, because it didn't look like one of those creatures. After running after the person i finally caught up to them. " HEY, who are you?" i asked the mysterious person.

" Well, I guess you are one of the survivors," The man said. " Well, since you caught me i might as well tell you my," The guy said. " My name is Zack, so whats yours," He said. " My name is Kayla," I responded. " How about you come with me, i will take you to my survivor group," Zack said while holding out his hand.

"Ok," I said taking his hand.

 ** _[End Of Chapter 2]_**


	2. A Group Of Survivors

**_Chapter 2_**

Kayla and Zack were walking down an abandoned neighbor. As they were walking they heard strange noises coming from around the corner. The noises sounded like the ones Kayla heard. " Shhhhhhhhh." Zack pointed to one of the creatures.

Kayla kept her mouth shut and followed Zack as they quietly walked in the oppisite direction of the creature. " What was that thing?" Kayla asked. " Those are zombies but i call them walkers," He whispered to Kayla. Kayla was confused but she didn't question it. Her and Zack countined to walk around the streets.

" Over there," Zack said as he pointed to the forest. Kayla was confused. " Thats where my camp is at," Zack said. Kayla and Zack walked into the forest. Kayla started to here weird noises coming from all directions.

"Careful Walkers are everywhere, so be on high alert." Zack led Kayla through the forest where they eventually found a camp site. The site looked abandoned, and there were walkers everywhere. Kayla turned to Zack who was horrified." N-no this can't, this can't be real," he said in complete shock.

One of the walkers noticed them and started walking towards them. Zack was to shocked to notice it getting closer. Kayla walked up to the walker and stabbed it in its skull. She pulled her knife out of its skull and watched as the body fell to the ground. As the walkers body fell to the ground, the intestines made a disgusting sound as it hit a tiny branch on the ground.

That sound got the other walkers attention. The walkers turned in that direction, to see Kayla walking back over to Zack. The walkers slowly started walking towards them, making werid moaning noises. Kayla looked back at the walkers. " Crap," She mumbled under her breath.

" Zack, Zack lets go it's not safe here anymore," She said trying to get Zacks attention. Zack didn't budge. " Are you just gonna stand here and die," She exclaimed. The walkers were so close she could smell there rotting flesh. Kayla grabbed Zacks arm and made a run for it.

Kayla struggled while running. Zack was pulling against her and screaming " No" over and over. He was dragging attention to them." Zack, shut up you're dragging attention to us." As Kayla was walking she found an abadoned lodge, and walked towards it.

As she got closer to it she could here voices coming from inside. " When do you think Zack is gonna find us," One of the voices said.Kayla opened the door dragging Zack in with her. " Zack!" Zack turned around to see his beloved group.

" Zack who is that girl with you?" one of the group members asked. " This is Kayla, she is one of the survivors from that nearby town," He replied. " How about you guys introduce your selves to her," Zack said. The group began the introductions. " Hi there my name is Gwen, and this is Mark, Lizzana, Damian, Mike, Jenna, and Zack whom you already know.

" I thought you guys were dead," Zack said frustrated. " Why would you think that," Lizzana asked. " When I got to our camp walkers were everywhere, so I thought you guys were dead," He said. " Oh, no we heard walkers getting close to camp so we gathered up our stuff and fled," Mark said." Oh."

" Kayla would you like to join our group," Gwen asked." Sure," Kayla said with a smile." Welcome to the group Kayla," Zack said smiling at her." Thanks," She said smiling back.

 ** _[End Of Chapter 2]_**


End file.
